The Perfect One
by Gryffindorgirl746
Summary: Valka had an apprentice during her time in the Dragon Sancrutary. This girl seems to be from a very unknown Island named Aridell, which is now ruled by Drago Bludvist. And just as everyone, she does have her secrets...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

**I wrote this story with help of my little cousin.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Everyone is maybe a bit alternate, just a warning.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was talking to his mother Valka about the dragons in the Dragon Sancrutary.<p>

Valka knelt down and took Toothless's prothestic tailfin in her hands. "Did Drago do this too?" she asked.

"Well.." Hiccup started. "...to be honest, I was the one who shot him down. But it's alright bud isn't it?"

He made Toothless recite his teeth before letting go. "You couldn't save all of me right? So... Hobbleleg!"

Hiccup held up his iron prothestic leg to show it to his mother as suddenly a loud roar was heard.

Tootless looked up too.

A purplish-black scaled dragon with deep purple eyes flew into the Sancrutary.

It was another Night Fury.

"Who is that?" Hiccup asked as he saw a woman on the back of the dragon, standing upon it.

The woman was skinny but pretty tall, having iron shoulderblades with spines and a long cape made of a light weight fabrics. Her boots were made of greenish-brown leather, just like the pants and the shirt of her armor. She was carrying a large wooden staff and an iron shield with the Night Fury logo on it. The woman's helmet was dark green and covered all of her face, only showing she had long black hair put in 3 tight braids.

The purplish Night Fury landed close to Hiccup and the woman jumped off of the dragon.

She took off her helmet, showing a woman's face which was egg-shaped without freckles. She had a small nose, thin reddish lips and normal blueish green eyes.

Valka walked up to the woman.

"Hiccup, I want you to meet Authum, she's a talentful Dragon Rider." she said.

"Hi." the woman named Authum said. "It's nice to meet you, I am Authum Valka Valhalla. And you are?"

Authum was very polite, Hiccup liked that.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock." Hiccup replied and smiled.

Authum looked at him and walked around him. "Whoa, you really look like Valka. You two are related or anything?" she asked.

"Authum, he's my son." Valka replied.

"You never told me you had a son." Authum said. "Well, I have to admit you don't look bad."

"Uhm, thanks?" Hiccup shyly said and blushed.

"Authum! Now you made him shy." Valka said.

"Sorry Valka." Authum playfully said.

"One more question, how do you know my mother?" Hiccup asked.

"Authum was brought here the same time as I was. She was only able to say her first name so I gave her surnames. I raised her, she's my apprentice." Valka said.

"That's completely the truth." Authum said. "Anyways, I'm going to make food for the 3 of us."

"I will let the dragons eat." Valka said. "You're acompanying me Hiccup?"

"Nah, I rather stay here. I want to get some information about that Bewilderbeast down there." Hiccup said.

"Of course." Valka said. "Cloudjumper! We're going for fish!"

With that said, Valka jumped on Cloudjumper and flew away, taking all dragons with her.

Hiccup looked at Authum's dragon, which lay with his own dragon on a pile of leaves.

"Authem." Hiccup said, looking in Authem's direction.

Authem turned around to him. "Yes?"

"What's your dragon's name?" Hiccup asked.

"Starlight. How about yours?" Authemn asked.

"His name is Toothless." Hiccup replied.

"Did you say your Night Fury was a he?" Authem asked. "Mine is a she."

"Could I help you with cooking? And how did you find her?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure you may help me. I'll tell you the story while we're busy with cooking." Authem said.

Hiccup listened to Authem's story of how she found Starlight.

Drago had clearly tried to kidnap the Night Fury until Authem jumped in the fight.

"I know it was a bit stupid to do, but I couldn't let him take Starlight." Authem said. "A powerful dragon in the hands of a wrong man is not the best combination."

"You just did what you thought what was the best to do." Hiccup said.

"Shall we go out flying after dinner together?" Authem asked while cutting the fish in pieces.

"Sure, sounds fun!" Hiccup replied. "Toothless, plasmablast!"

Toothless shot a purple blast to the wood Hiccup had collected in the sancrutary.

Authum lay the pieces fish on a metal plateau on the fire.

"Could you tell me something about Drago that you know?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I know he's the Chief of an island called Aridell which is close to Outcast Island." Authum replied. "He's unmarried, no children, his sister Avala died 20 years ago during a dragon raid and his niece was kidnapped back then. I don't know her name anymore, and his brother-in-law died last year during an attack. That's all there is to say about Drago Bludvist. Oh, and his right arm was completely crushed from his body."

"I never heard of an island named Aridell and dad also never spoke about it." Hiccup said. "But I know the way to Outcast Island, you said it was close to there?"

"Yes, but the Island is very infamous, almost no one knows about it. Except for the Outcasts, Trader Johann and the indigenious people then." Authum replied.

"Care to check it out?" Hiccup asked.

"Why not?" Authum asked and smiled.

The cutted pieces of fish started to get another colour.

And they heard loud dragon roars.

"Yup, Valka is home from feedingtime." Authum said and checked the fish. "And she's right on time!"

Valka came into the cave where Hiccup and Authum were. "Is dinner ready?" she asked.

"Yup, you're right on time!" Authum replied as she took the metal plateau from the fire with her leather gloves.

"Great!" Valka said.

"Mom?" Hiccup started. "May Authum and I go out flying right after dinner? Just looking around this place."

"Of course son, but be careful for any Dragon Hunters!" Valka warned.

"We will." Authum said as she put down the metal plateau on the crafted wooden table.

* * *

><p><strong>Good start or not?<strong>

**Tell me what you think!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Flight to Aridell_

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Review!**

* * *

><p>After they eathed their cooked pieces of fish, Hiccup &amp; Authum went out on their flight to Aridell.<p>

They flew close to each other.

Authum's long cape waved in the wind while she stood on the back of her dragon, holding her large metal stick.

"Maybe it's now a good time to actually get to know each other some better." Hiccup proposed.

"I think it is." Authum said. "So, wat is your village, Berk, like?"

"Berk? It's a small community where everyone knows everyone." Hiccup replied. "And since we live with the dragons in peace, it's so much better then before."

"I can understand that." Authum said. "Dragons as enemies are more dangerous then while they're allies."

"That are exactly my thoughts too!" Hiccup said.

"It's good to know I'm not alone in my way of thinking." Authum said.

"For me too." Hiccup said. "Some people still see me as someone who makes it worse in our village, but they do admit the dragons are an adventage."

"No one can lie right?" Authum asked.

* * *

><p>They talked about lots and lots more like dragons, their past lives, the Dragon Sancrutary, Berk before the peace with the dragons, islands Hiccup had discovered during his travels and the ways of training dragons on Berk.<p>

"So with all, my life really got better then it was before." Hiccup said.

"But still, no one noticed you before you did well in Dragon Training? What a bunch of losers were those friends of yours back then." Authum said.

"I can't agree with you more." Hiccup said. "But still, it was kinda my own fault sometimes."

"No Hiccup, it's not your fault." Authum said, flying right besides Hiccup. "You can't help the way you are. Look to me, I'm not ashamed of who I am although I might have done wrong things in the past. But you know, you can learn from your mistakes and people shouldn't judge you because you made them."

Hiccup just looked at Authum with his jaws hanging open.

"Just close your mouth." Authum advised. "We're close near Outcast Island. Anyways, did you know Alvin the Treacherous died 4 years ago?"

"Yes, I kinda witnessed his death while I was hunting a Skrill." Hiccup replied Authums question.

"How did that Alvin die?" Authum asked.

"Electrocutated by the Skrill." Hiccup replied.

"Must've been painful." Authum said, pulling a painful face.

"Dagur tried to do the same with me." Hiccup said. "4 years ago or so."

"And who's this Dagur guy you're speaking about?" Authum asked. "Sorry I never heard of him before."

"It's not that you're supposed to know him or anythink like that. He's just the Chief of another Island, called Bezerk, who's at war with Berk." Hiccup replied. "Their fleet is the mightiest I've ever seen. But we have our dragons to defend ourselves."

"Bezerk huh? I believe that's only 5 miles from Aridell." Authum said.

"How can it be that I have missed an Island? How big is it?" Hiccup asked.

"It's pretty big actually, but it's always covered in smoke because of the many Smothering Smokebreaths who live on that island." Authum replied. "Those small dragons are a big plague there, so watch out with anything made of metal. Like your leg and your sword, and deffinatily your dragon's armor."

"I survived those dragons before." Hiccup said.

"Sure. I only warned you." Authum said and looked down. "There it is!"

Hiccup looked down too, seeing a top of a mountain sticking out thick grey smoke.

"Be careful Toothless." he said to his dragon and slowly went into the smoke, right behind Authum.

The land was covered in smoke, there was not a lot to see exept for a few wooden houses, a large cave and a water well.

"Starlight, fire please." Authum commanded.

Starlight opened her mouth, releasing a bit of her purple fire, giving enough light to see the whole village and the people outside.

The village wasn't big at all for such a large island, there were only 10 to 20 houses.

When the people saw Hiccup and Authum, they stepped back.

"What should we do?" Hiccup asked.

"Just walk into it?" Authum replied in a question.

"Maybe." Hiccup replied.

They walked into the village, seeing children hiding behind their mothers while men were grabbing weapons.

"There is no need to use weapons." Authum said as a large bulky Viking man lifted up a hammer. "We are not here to harm you."

"Why else could you be here? No one ever meant good to our island, especially someone who controls dragons!" a woman yelled.

"Please miss, calm down." Hiccup said. "My friend and I are here only to let our dragons rest, we've flown very long. Please, let us stay for the night. We'll be gone tomorrow at sunset."

"The sun never sets here. Haven't you seen all the smoke around here?" the armed man asked.

"About that, we could help getting those Smokebreaths away from here, they're useful at our Island." Hiccup replied.

"And where do you come from?" the armed man asked.

"We come from Berk." Authum replied.

Hiccup looked surprised at Authum.

"I'll explain later." she whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this is good.<strong>

**If I made grammar mistakes, just PM me.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Dream_

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Just let me know.**

* * *

><p>After being captured by Drago and his Dragon Hunters, the 5 other Dragon Riders of Berk: Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut &amp; Tuffnut; and the man who helped them finding Drago and the fleet, Eret, were put in cells to wait for the morning.<p>

Cause in the morning, Drago would kick them overboard his ships.

All of them were asleep.

But Astrid had a rare dream she bearly understood because the images were pretty vague.

But those images became clearer and clearer until she saw them sharp.

* * *

><p><em>Astrid saw Berk in front of her.<em>

_Drago and his fleet were defeated and Hiccup had become Chief of Berk._

_But there was a masked girl figure on the back of a female Night Fury with purple eyes. The girl was skinny but pretty tall, having iron shoulderblades with spines and a long cape made of a light weight fabrics. Her boots were made of greenish-brown leather, just like the pants and the shirt of her armor. She was carrying a large wooden staff and an iron shield with the Night Fury logo on it. The woman's helmet was dark green and covered all of her face, only showing she had long black hair put in 3 tight braids._

_Hiccup walked up to her, taking her hands as she got off her dragon._

_"Civillians of Berk, may I announce, my fiancée Authum Avala Bludvist, better known as Authum Valka Valhalla." Hiccup said._

_All villagers cheered, even Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut._

_The two Night Furies, Toothless and the female one, shot purple blasts in the air, making it official._

_Hiccup took off the girl's helmet, showing a woman's face which was egg-shaped without freckles. She had a small nose, thin reddish lips and normal blueish dark green eyes._

_He pulled her against him, then he kissed her._

_Astrid tried to scream, but she couldn't, her mouth was shut._

_"Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" villagers called, clapping their hands in happiness._

_"Calm down everyone!" a sudden voice said._

_It was a woman too._

_She was lot's older and really looked like Hiccup with her long auburn brown hair braided in 3 thin strings and tiny figure. She wore a leather brown top, brown pants, fur hanging over her shoulders, a belt wrapped around her waist and a pair of leather brown boots with fur covering her feet._

_"Valka? Is that really you?" that was Stoick's voice._

_"It is me Stoick. And I know you'll have questions to ask, and you may ask me everything." the woman named Valka replied._

_"Could you just keep this reuinion later? We've got a new couple to cheer about!" that was deffinatily Gobber._

_"Shall we?" Hiccup asked._

_"Of course." Authum replied and smiled._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authum<em>**

**Hiccup**

Both

**_"I'm not Snow White but I'm lost inside this forest._**

**_I'm not Red Riding Hood but I think the wolves have got me._**

**_Don't want your stilletto's, I'm not not Cinderella._**

**_I don't need a Knight so baby take off all your armor._**

**_You'll be the Viking and I'll be the beauty Princess._**

**_Who needs true love as long as you love me truly?_**

**_I want it all but I want you more._**

**_Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple?"_**

"I don't believe in fairy tales, I don't believe in fairy tales, I don't believe in fairy tales, but I believe in you and me."

**_"Take me to Dragon Land,_**

**_"Take me to, take me to, take me to Dragon Land."_**

**"I take you to, take you to, I take you to Dragon Land."**

**_Take me to, take me to, take me to Dragon Land."_**

"Dragon Land, Dragon Land."

**_"When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night,_**

**_my dreams consist of things that'd make you wanna hide._**

**_Don't lock me in your tower, show me your taming powers._**

**_I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger._**

**_I want the love, the riches and the perfect ending,_**

**_you want the same as I-I so stop pretending._**

**_I wanna show you how good we could be together,_**

**_I wanna love you through the night, we'll be a sweet disaster!"_**

"I don't believe in fairy tales, I don't believe in fairy tales, I don't believe in fairy tales, but I believe in you and me."

**_"Take me to Dragon Land,_**

**_Take me to, take me to, take me to Dragon Land."_**

**"I take you to, take you to, I take you to Dragon Land."**

**_"Take me to, take me to, take me to Dragon Land."_**

"Dragon Land, Dragon Land,

_(I believe in you and me)_

I don't believe in fairy tales,

I don't believe in fairy tales,

I don't believe in fairy tales,

But I believe in you and me."

**_"Take me to Dragon Land,_**

**_Take me to, take me to, take me to Dragon Land."_**

**"I take you to, take you to, I take you to Dragon Land."**

**_"Take me to, take me to, take me to..."_**

"I believe in you and me,

Dragon Land, take me to, take me to, take me to Dragon Land."

* * *

><p><em>Everyone cheered.<em>

_"Their voices fit perfectly!" someone called._

_Stoick looked at his son, smiling widily. "I am so proud to you." he said._

_"Thank you dad." Hiccup said and looked at Authum._

_Valka came towards them, smiling. "You've always been a good girl Authum, and I know my son will be good for you." she said._

_"And I will always love her, in good and bad times." Hiccup said._

_"Aw, you're so sweet!" Authum said._

_And Hiccup kissed her again._

* * *

><p>Astrid woke up, sweating heavy.<p>

As she looked through the window, she saw that it was still dark outside, the sun wasn't rising yet or the night had just fallen. She just didn't know it anymore, through that dream she lost her sense of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this was good enough.<strong>

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Witch of the Aridellian Cave_

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Just leave a review.**

* * *

><p>The villagers had given them a place to sleep: a small cove near the village.<p>

Hiccup and Authum were perfectly fine with it since it was big enough for 2 Night Fury dragons and their riders.

Although there was a heavy storm that night.

"Great, Thor almighty is really angry this night." Hiccup said as he looked outside, seeing the heavy thunder right through the smoke.

"Hope he won't blow the island apart." Authum said.

"We just have to watch out for those Smothering Smokebreaths. Night Furies are the offspring of Lightning and Death itself so we're perfectly safe!" Hiccup said.

"I hope you're right." Authum said.

"Toothless, plasmablast." Hiccup ordered.

His Night Fury blasted on the wood Hiccup had lain down on the ground.

The blast caused a small fire.

Authum yawned. "My eyes are getting tired." she said.

She sat down against Starlight, closing her eyes before drifting asleep slowly.

Hiccup watched Authum falling into her deep sleep.

He smiled, Authum was so beautiful when she was asleep.

Then Toothless smacked him in the face, reminding him to think straight.

"I started to drool again didn't I?" Hiccup asked the dragon.

Toothless let out a small quiet roar.

Hiccup sat down too before he started to yawn.

He tried to keep his eyes open, but it didn't work, he had to close his eyes too and give in to the tiredness he felt.

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up somewhere around midnight.<p>

He stood up.

It woke Toothless too.

He heard an old voice.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked, walking into the cave.

Then he stood still for a moment.

_"Seasons are passing, waves are slashing and stars are falling down for you. D__ays grow longer and Nights grow shorter, you can show her you'll be be the one." _It was a femine voice he never heard before. Although it was a very old voice, belonging to a very old woman, the voice was still very nice and beautiful. _"You will never let her fall, you'll stand up for her forever. You'll be there for her through it all, even if saving her sends you to heaven."_

**_(A/N: lyrics is parody on 'Guardian Angel' from Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_**

Hiccup walked deeper into the cave, hearing it louder.

_"Cause she's your, she's your, y-ou-ou-our, your true love, your whole heart." _the voice sang._ "She won't throw that away. Cause you're there, for her. She won't walk away ya, she'll tell you she stays!"_

Hiccup came in a open space deep into the cave, seeing blue crystals and Terrible Terrors walking around.

Toothless watched the Terrors trying to get on his back and hang on his tail.

In the middle of the open space stood a small old lady with long grey hair. She wore purple-blue robes and she leaned on an old wooden stick.

The lady turned to Hiccup and smiled. "Welcome young man." her voice was now a bit more raspier.

Hiccup looked at the lady with a confused look. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I? I am the Witch of Aridell. No one ever talks about me since I predicted that the Chief of Aridell will be defeated by 2 teenagers who ride dragons." the lady replied.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?" that was Authum, she had also woken up.

Authum walked in, together with Starlight. "Whoa! Who are you?" she asked as she saw the old lady.

"That's the local Witch." Hiccup replied.

"No one told us about that." Authum said.

"No one ever comes to this place anymore." the Witch replied. "Not since I predicted that the Chief will be defeated by 2 Dragon Riders who're only teenagers."

"So they just don't tell foreigners about it? Logical." Authum said with sarcasm.

The Witch lady looked at Authum with narrowed eyes, then she wided them. "A-A-Avala?" she asked while stuttering.

"Who?" Authum asked, a bit surprised. "Avala? Do you mean the Princess? She died 20 years ago here on Aridell. I was told by the stories of Trader Johann."

"You look like her." the Witch said, hanging her head a bit down. "C-Could it be...?"

"Authum, do you know what she means?" Hiccup asked.

"No Hiccup, I don't." Authum replied. "I don't even know how Princess Avala looked like..."

"You're her!" the Witch suddenly said.

"Who do you mean?" Authum asked.

"You're her!" the Witch yelled. "I knew! Princess Authum has returned!"

That made Authum shock completely.

Hiccup turned to see Authum's shocked face. "A-Au-Authum?" he stuttered.

Authum set steps back and ran away, out of the open space.

"Authum!" Hiccup called and ran straight after her.

He heard the Witch's voice behind him calling: "Bring her back once you calmed her down!"

'Right.' Hiccup thought. 'How can I calm down Authum? She's not like the girls on Berk at all!'

_'Use your imagnation and creativity!'_ some voice inside his head said.

'That really will help...' Hiccup thought sarcasticly.

He found her outside the cave in the pooring rain.

Authum was crying.

Hiccup let out a deep breath before laying an arm over Authum's shoulders. "Please, don't cry." he said.

Authum looked up, her cheeks were red and so were her eyes.

Hiccup pulled her closer against him. "You're to pretty for that."

"You don't care my uncle is a monster?" Authum asked while crying.

"It doesn't matter to me." Hiccup replied. "You didn't choose your family. We're just born as who we are. You can't help your uncle is such a dragon thief."

Authum lowered her head.

"Please Authum, you're a brave strong girl. I know you are." Hiccup said. "This cannot break you down like this!"

"I'm weaker than you think I am." Authum softly said.

"No, you are not." Hiccup said, raising his voice.

"Why are you so confident?" Authum asked, almost angrily.

"Because, you are a Dragon Rider. You rode dragons even before we Berkians did." Hiccup said. "You're strong and confident. You know we cannot choose who we will be in life, cause if we could, I would be a dragon right now."

Authum giggled through her tears.

"Care to go inside?" Hiccup asked, offering her a hand.

"Yes." Authum said and took his hand.

They went inside, where the Witch was standing, looking at them.

"Young Princess Authum.." the Witch started. "..I know you don't like it to be our Chief's niece, but if he'll die in this war, you'll be the new Chief. Because on Aridell, girls can also become Chief, they are the same as men."

Then the Witch went back to the deeper open space of the cave they were in.

That was the moment Hiccup started to sing to Authum.

And Authum joined him in the song they sang together, not knowing why they did.

While they sang, they danced a little bit.

* * *

><p><em>Authum<em>

**Hiccup**

Both

**Some people say,**

**you can't be found, you're not around**

Some people say,

that you're not real, just a tale

**They say that dreams are for sleepin',**

**I'm truly awake and believin'**

**Open my eyes and I see you right in front of me**

**You're the one,**

**I've been looking for all of my life,**

**I've known it since the start**

_You're the one,_

_I've been waiting for since then,_

_You're all that I want_

**You're wild, free, brave and strong,**

**perfect for a guy like me**

_And what we have will never break down_

**I hear your voice,**

**speaking to me like the sound of a Night Fury's roar**

_I hear you speak,_

_and I will never stop believin'_

**Some people say,**

**you can't be found, you're not around**

Some people say,

that you're not real, just a tale

**They say that dreams are for sleepin',**

**I'm truly awake and believin'**

**Open my eyes and I see you right in front of me**

**You're the one,**

**I've been looking for all of my life,**

**I've known it since the start**

_You're the one,_

_I've been waiting for since then,_

_You're all that I want_

**You're wild, free, brave and strong,**

**perfect for a guy like me**

_And what we have will never break down_

And if you ever fade away,

just know that I'll be there to catch you,

and I'll put you back on your feet.

* * *

><p>As they ended, Authum looked at Hiccup, seeing the smile on his face.<p>

Hiccup took her hands.

"Whoever you are, doesn't matter to me. As long as you are not like that uncle of yours." he said to her.

"I appericiate that really much Hiccup." Authum said and smiled.

Hiccup really loved to see that smile.

And he couldn't really explain why...

* * *

><p><strong>-Gryffindorgirl746<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: True Heir of Aridell_

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

* * *

><p>After a few houres of sleep, Hiccup and Authum were packing to leave as one of the villagers ran up to them.<p>

"Please don't leave yet." the man said.

"Why would we wait?" Authum asked.

"Because..." the man started. "...we want to do honor to our Princess."

"And how would you want to do that?" Authum asked.

"We all know Drago will die soon at your and this young man's hand, although Drago exiled the Witch you met last night, we villagers still believe in what she predicted when you were born. And because of that, we need a new leader, and no one of us is strong enough to lead our small army without being killed by other chieftains. You have the ability to let dragons protect us. And we need a leader who can protect and defend Aridell." the man replied. "No one but a Dragon Rider can do that."

Authum sighed and was silent for a moment.

"Authum?" Hiccup asked.

Authum turned to the man. "Alright, I accept my position as Princess of Aridell." she said. "But under one condition."

"And that is?" the man asked.

"All civilians of Berk will be welcomed here on this Island, understood?" Authum asked.

"You have my word, Princess Authum." the man said and formally bowed for Authum.

Hiccup smiled, he knew Authum had made the right decision.

They started to walk towards the village, where Authum's 'ceremony' would be held.

And of course the Witch of Aridell would be there to make it official.

Starlight and Toothless were careful around the villagers of Aridell, since they had to because those people weren't used to dragons at all.

The Witch was there, leaning on her wooden stick with a Terrible Terror on her left shoulder.

"Young Princess Authum..." the Witch began. "...please take a step forward."

Authum did what the Witch said, she stepped forward and went down on her right knee.

The wooden staff of the Witch touched Authum's right Gronckle Iron shoulderblade.

"As born heir to the Royal Throne of Aridell, you have all the rights to become our leader and lead us to a better Era." the Witch said. "Raised as Dragon Rider and enemy of our concurrent Chief Drago the Iron Hand, though being his niece and heir through blood and genes, the Gods will bless you with the gifts you received during your apprenticeship under the Mysterious Dragon Rider." She stopped for a moment. "When our Chief dies, you'll be the one to take the Throne of Aridell, which no one can take away from you, _from now on!_"

The Witch circled the end of her staff above Authum's head, green sparks landed on Authum's shoulderblades and on the braid wrapped around her head.

All the villagers cheered loud.

Authum looked at Hiccup, who was smiling widely.

"Let's go back to the Sancrutary, mom will probably ask where we've been all of the time." he said to her.

"Then let's move on." Authum said and looked at the Witch once more. "Thank you, for telling me the truth."

"I would always do that, no matter what." the Witch said.

"Care for these people, and the best way to get rid of these Smothering Smokebreaths? Try to find their nest, put it on a boat with enough more metals and let it sail far away from here to another island." Authum said before she jumped on Starlight?s back.

"I will follow your advice, my Princess." the Witch formally said and bowed.

The other villagers followed her.

Then the two Night Furies and their riders shot into the sky, on their way back to the Dragon Sancrutary.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, with Drago's fleet:<strong>

"Sir, one of the Dragon Riders wants to see you." a guard said.

Drago looked at him. "Let that one in." he ordered.

Two other guards opened the door, letting Dragon Rider Astrid in.

"So, why do you want to see me young girl?" Drago asked with a smirk.

"I came here to tell you I am on your side, mr. Bludvist." Astrid replied.

Drago looked at her with an evil smirk on his face. "And what do you want that I give you as exchange?" he asked.

"Safity for myself." Astrid replied. "If I work with you, I'm sure Chief Stoick will kill me if I return to Berk. That's why I ask you if I may stay with your fleet, forever."

"You won't have to return to Berk." Drago smirked. "With your help, I can conquer all dragons, defeat the Alpha and destroy Berk and it's chieftains. Or do you want to save someone's life?"

"Just leave Chief Stoick's son Hiccup to me, I will deal with him." Astrid replied.

"Then this will be." Drago said. "But for now, you will have to return to your cell. Your friends may not know you are working with me."

"I understand." Astrid said and the guards returned her to her prisoncell underneath the deck.

* * *

><p><strong>EVIL!Astrid.<strong>

**Should she betray Berk or just work as a spy? Let me know how you think about it.**

**And if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes, I would really like to know that!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Astrid's Spying Side_

**Hate it? Like it? Let me know!**

**Oh, and Drago doesn't have another Bewilderbeast.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Authum were back at the Dragon Sancrutary.<p>

Valka had been really mad at them for worrying her so much. But after she heard who Authum really was and that she was destinated to kill Drago, she sighed of relief, glad that they both didn't get hurt or found by Drago and his mighty fleet.

Now they were sitting together on the high cliff, looking at the Bewilderbeast while their Night Fury dragons were playing with Cloudjumper and the baby dragons.

Valka was somewhere around training a dragon.

Suddenly, they both heard a roar.

The roar of a heavy dragon, which had to be a Rumblehorn.

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" Authum asked as she saw Hiccup's shocked face.

"That must be my dad and Gobber." Hiccup said and he spinned around.

Authum stood up and looked the same way as Hiccup, seeing two big Viking men entering the Sancrutary.

"Son, you need to come immediately!" the red bearded man ordered.

"One question, who may that lass be?" the blonde haired, pointing at Authum.

"Dad, Gobber, meet Authum. She's a Dragon Rider." Hiccup introduced her to the Viking men.

"It's nice to meet you." Authum said. "Authum Avala Bludvist is my name."

The red haired man's eyes wided and jumped in defence mode. "Stay away from my son!" he yelled, pointing a sword at her.

"Dad! There's nothing wrong with Authum! She just knows it since last night, she never knew!" Hiccup said.

"How close are you related to Drago?" the blonde Viking man, who apparantly was called Gobber, asked.

"Uhm, I'm his niece." Authum replied.

"See Stoick? Drago doesn't have a daughter, this lad is just his niece. By the way, she looks like she can handle a lot." Gobber said to the taller red haired Viking who was Hiccup's father.

Hiccup's father, Stoick, narrowed his green eyes.

"Sir, I am nothing like my uncle. I don't like it that he is related to me, he traps dragons to make them a part of his dragon army. He enslaves them." Authum said. "And I wasn't raised by him."

"Then who did?" Stoick asked.

"I did." it was Valka.

The men turned around to see Valka standing there on Cloudjumper's back.

"Valka?" Stoick asked.

"You think what I think?" Authum asked as Stoick stepped forward towards Valka.

"Definatily." Hiccup replied.

"For sure." Gobber replied.

"Don't be so stoic Stoick!" Valka called out. "Scream and yell! Say something!"

Then Stoick did say something. "You're just as beautiful as when you left." he said, touching Valka's cheek.

Valka's luminous blueish eyes wided and she started to cry.

Stoick comforted her by holding her tightly.

"Happy family reuinion." Gobber said and sighed.

"Go to your parents Hiccup." Authum told him.

Hiccup smiled at her before he went to his parents, who both hugged him.

"This are moments I love the most." Authum said and she almost cried too.

"One question, how close are you and Hiccup?" Gobber asked her.

"We're really good friends." Authum replied.

Then Starlight and Toothless appeared on Gobber's left side.

"Whoa! Am I seeing dubble?" Gobber asked.

"No. Not at all." Authum replied and laughed while petting Starlight. "Meet my female Night Fury Starlight."

"So Toothless isn't the last Night Fury." Gobber said while looking at Starlight.

"Lets go inside." Valka said. "We need to catch up."

But many dragons suddenly started to become noisy.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

Authum thought for a moment.

"Wait here!" she suddenly said and jumped on Starlight's back.

She flew to the exit of the ice cove, looking out over the sea.

Authum was shocked about what she saw.

Dragon Trappers.

They had found them, and they were going to trap them out of the cove.

As fast as she could, she flew back inside to Hiccup and Valka.

"Drago and his Dragon Trappers! They've found us!" Authum called.

It shocked Valka.

"We need to do something!" Hiccup said.

"You go out! I have a plan!" Authum called.

Hiccup, Valka, Stoick and Gobber got on their dragons and left the cove to fight the dragons off while Authum stayed inside to work out her plan.

Hiccup put on his mask, just as Valka, before helping the other dragons who were attacking the armada of Dragon Trappers.

His friends from Berk also were there.

Hiccup saw Snotlout on his Monsterous Nightmare Hookfang, Fishlegs on his Gronckle Meatlug, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut on their Zippleback Barf and Belch and Eret on Astrid's Deathly Nadder Stormfly.

He flew beside Eret for a moment.

"Where's Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. She was called to Drago's hut before we escaped." Eret replied.

"Great." Hiccup said before he shot a trap, freeing the Zippleback in the trap. "Now I need to search for all the ships!"

"Guess you don't need to look for Astrid anymore." Fishlegs said, pointing at one of the ships.

Astrid was standing there, behind Drago.

She gave him a sign.

"What's she doing there?" Snotlout asked.

"She's spying on Drago." Hiccup replied.

"How do you know?" Fishlegs asked.

"She just gave a sign to me. That's how we communicate form afar." Hiccup said.

Suddenly, the whole fight stopped.

"Why are the dragons not moving?" Snotlout asked.

"What's wrong bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless, who didn't hear him.

Then he heard a beautiful encanting lovely female voice singing.

The voice sounded like a warm summer breeze, yet powerful and strong at the same time. "_Up here in the cold thin air, I will fly high. I know I will leave, but I'm to in heaven to grieve!"_

Authum appeared, without her cape while singing with that enchanting voice of hers.

"Wow..." Snotlout said, looking at Authum with wided eyes.

Authum sang through, not destracted at all or anything. _"Let it roar, let it roar. I am one with the air and sky. Let it roar, let it roar."_

Green light started to surround Authum, changing her hairstyle in a more royal one. The braid around her head stayed, but the ends of the 3 loose braids got clipped on the begin of the braid with a dark green stone clip, all by the light that surrounded her. _"You'll never see me cry. Here I stand. And here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on."_

_"Standing, roaring, in the life of chosen. You will see me, my identity said out loud. Bearing in the Night."_ Authum sang with beauty in her voice.

And while she sang that sentence, her whole outfit changed. Her leahter armor was replaced by a light green dress that accentuaded her skinny figure which had a black upper side that covered everything above her breasts and her whole arms except for her hands. Her boots became light green flat shoes but her pants stayed, only the material changed to a thinner kind of fabric. A light green cape also appeared, having a high neckline and it covered her shoulders too.

_"Let it roar, let it roar. __And I'll rise like the break of Night." _Authum lifted her hands, letting dragons attack the armada with full force. _"Let it roar, let it roar I am who I am!"_

Hiccup couldn't help but smile as he saw how Authum had control over the dragons, she had that power, and he really liked that. _"Here I stand, i__n the light of day. __Let the storm rage on."_

When Authum stopped singing, Starlight appeared right next to her and roared.

That's when the Bewilderbeast from the Sancrutary came out of the cove.

The Bewilderbeast breathed ice over the traps, freeing the dragons in those.

All dragons were free now.

And Drago didn't look happy at all!

* * *

><p><strong>If there's something wrong with my spelling or grammar, just tell me.<strong>

**It wasn't my original plan to turn this into something like frozen or anything, I just needed to let Authum's outfit change in front of Drago and I had planned that in this chapter.**

**Lyrics is a bit of a mix between the Original frozen song and a few sentences from Demi Lovato's cover.**

**Sorry if you don't like that.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Drago Bludvist_

**Anyone sugguestions for child names? PM me or let me know in a review.**

**This story is almost over, so the following chapters will be very short. I'm sorry for that.**

**Warning!: character death!**

* * *

><p>"Bring that woman down here!" Drago Bludvist ordered.<p>

But that was clearly the 1st mistake he made.

When his men moved, the gigantic Bewilderbeast breathed ice to stop the men from attacking the woman.

Authum let out her dragon call and waited for Starlight to appear right next to her.

She got in the saddle, holding on tight to the brown leather flight gear she made.

"Nice from you to join us." Hiccup said.

"It's good to be back in the air." Authum said and smiled.

"Wait a moment, you know that girl?" a short built Viking boy with beefy arms and black hair on a Monsterous Nightmare asked.

"Guys, meet Authum Avala Bludvist, she lived with my mom the past 20 years." Hiccup introduced her.

"Hey, it's nice to meet ya guys. Introduce me later to them, I've got my uncle to deal with!" Authum said and she made a dive towards the ship.

"Starlight, plasma blast!" Authum called.

Starlight let out her purple blast, hitting the deck of Drago's ship.

The ship swung a bit.

Astrid pretended that she fell.

"C'mon bud." Hiccup said he dove down too, also shooting on the deck.

"Together?" Authum asked as they both were back in their old positions.

"Together!" Hiccup replied.

Both Night Furies dived to the ship, shooting 20 blasts on the ship.

"Now we'll finish this off!" Hiccup said and Toothless made up for the final blast.

But instead of Toothless, Starlight shot Drago on his left arm, which fell off.

"A prothestic arm?" Hiccup asked. "Never heard of that before."

"Hiccup!" it was Authum. "Go to your mother! She needs help! I'll finish Drago off myself, he's my uncle and I have to defeat him!"

"Alright!" Hiccup said and flew towards his parents, who were fighting Dragon Trappers on the ground with combat fighting.

Authum landed near the ship when Drago jumped off ot the ship.

Authum was holding the iron stick she always used in combat. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Drago.

Drago just randomly yelled as he tried to attack her, but Authum blocked his blow perfectly.

He tried another blow, but she could block it again, although she wore a dress.

"How can this be? My niece was killed by dragons!" Drago called out as Authum forced him to the ground.

"The dragons simply took me away from you, they knew what my fate was." Authum said while dragons surrounded them. "And now I know it too."

* * *

><p>The Dragon Riders of Berk, the Thorston twins, Snotlout Jorgenson and Fishlegs Ingerman, tried to reach Astrid, who was there on the ground, witnessing the battle between the two Bludvists.<p>

"Would you ever think that girl was Drago Bludvist's niece in any possible way?" Snotlout asked.

"Not really, I really see nothing but difference except for their haircolor, that is the same." Fishlegs replied.

Eret joined them, also hearing Snotlout's question and Fishlegs's reply. "No one would ever think of that girl being Drago's niece. From all persons in the world, it could be everyone, but no one would think of that girl."

"What was her name again? Something with a season or so?" Tuffnut asked while Belch sparked after Barf let out some gas, which caused a pretty big 'boom'.

"Her name was Authum." Fishlegs replied.

"Thank you Fishlegs." Snotlout sarcasticly said.

"You're welcome." Fishlegs said.

Then Eret dived down on Stormfly, grabbing Astrid's arms.

* * *

><p>Astrid was there on the ground, trying to stop the Dragon Trappers, but it didn't work.<p>

Then Eret on her Deathly Nadder Stormfly grabbed her. "Need help?" he asked.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." Astrid replied and climbed on Stormfly's back behind Eret.

"No problem." Eret said.

They joined the other Dragon riders again.

Astrid looked at the two fighting Bludfists, seeing that Authum had pinned Drago to the ground.

"...they knew my fate." Authum said, speaking to Drago while dragons surrounded them. "And now I know it too."

Authum lifted her hand.

Her Night Fury, who apparantaly was named Starlight, flew into the air and opened her mouth.

Purple Sparks started to form and Starlight shooted.

Authum ducked away and the purple plasmablast hit Drago right in his chest.

Everyone witnessed the formidable shot of the Night Fury.

"Yup! That one is death." Eret said.

And Drago was indeed death.

No limbs were moving, the eyes didn't blink anymore, Drago was death, killed by his niece's dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if I made grammar or spelling mistakes.<strong>

**If you have any ideas for names, please leave a review.**

**I'm terrible with names!**

**Thank you to all the ones who favorited and followed this story! Thank you so much!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Pre-Epilogue; Hellfire_

**Can anyone please think about names? I'm really terrible with those! Expecially Viking names...**

* * *

><p>Now Drago was death, the Dragon Trappers had no leader anymore.<p>

It was their day of defeat. And that meant that the Dragon Riders had won.

Authum was stil standing there on the ground, petting Starlight as Hiccup ran up to her.

"Authum!" he called and Authum looked up.

"Oh, hi Hiccup." she sadly said.

"Why are you so sad?" Hiccup asked.

"Just... I never had the chance to ask someone about my mother. I don't even know who she was." Authum said.

"Maybe the villagers from Aridell know." Hiccup said. "They might know."

"I don't know that for sure." Authum said.

"Authum, Drago might have been your uncle, but he would try to get you on his side." Hiccup said. "He would try to make a person out of you which you are not. You did the best, and you know you did."

"I did it to protect the world, I had never thought that I would be left with so many questions about my parents." Authum said.

"You will find your answers in time, I'm completely sure about that. You're one of the smartest girls I met, and I really mean this, you do not even look like Drago and you'll never be like him."

Authum looked at him and smiled. "I know." she said.

"There I see that beautiful smile of yours." Hiccup said and smiled himself. "C'mon, you miss your victory." and he took her hand. "Just come."

Authum let him lead her to the group.

"So, you are Drago Bludvist's niece?" Hiccup's father, Chief Stoick, asked.

"Apparently I am. But I never knew it until Hiccup and I visited the island of Aridell where Drago was Chief." Authum replied. "And now, I am the Chief of that island."

"I think it's time then to let the people know they have a new leader." Valka said, seeing that Stoick was pretty surprised by that.

"I already was planning that." Authum said and turned to Stoick. "And I really would like to trade with your island Chief Stoick. Dragons will also be welcome at Aridell all the time."

"That is good to hear. Should we leave for Aridell right now?" Chief Stoick asked.

"That is a marvelous idea. Hiccup, you know where to go." Authum replied and got on Starlight's back.

All the Berkians present got on the backs of their dragons.

"C'mon! Follow us!" Authum said.

She and Hiccup flew side by side, leading the way to Aridell.

* * *

><p>Astrid and Eret still shared Stormfly's back.<p>

And Astrid was looking at Authum and Hiccup.

There was something about them that brought them together, but she couldn't name it.

'Maybe, that dream I had weeks ago, might have come true for a part. Hiccup and Authum are a bit of together.' Astrid thought. 'There's just some kind of air around them that's much stronger than my relationship with Hiccup.'

"Astrid?" it was Ruffnut's voice.

"Yes Ruffnut?" Astrid reacted.

"What is wrong with you? You look so sad." Ruffnut asked.

"I think my relationship with Hiccup is over." Astrid replied.

"What? Why?" Ruffnut asked in shock.

The others were in shock as well.

"Haven't you seen the way he looks at Authum? That look he gives her, that look is what I feared for months ago. I always feared he would find another woman who was much prettier than I am." Astrid said. "And I admit, Authum is really pretty. Haven't you seen how her raven hair dances in the wind? My blonde hair would never dance in the wind like that, and that voice of hers! Hiccup surely loves her and not me anymore."

"But Hiccup had such a big crush on you!" Snotlout said.

"I guess that's over. Look at them." Fishlegs said and pointed at Hiccup and Authum.

The Dragon Riders of Berk looked at the riders of the Night Furies, who flew very close to each other.

In the sunlight, the look Hiccup gave Authum was clearly to see, just as the smile on Authum's face as Hiccup took her hand.

"See? Just what I meant." Astrid said.

"I guess you were right..." Tuffnut said.

Then, a clear land with mountains appeared in sight.

"Whoa..." Astrid was breathless. The island was beautiful!

"Guys..." Authum announced. "... welcome to the island of Aridell."

Astrid couldn't believe that this beautiful island was Aridell, and they never had seen it.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, the sun was almost down and the stars were appearing.<p>

Astrid was standing on the beach, looking at the Northern Lights.

_"Beata, Freya." _Astrid said with a soft voice._ "You know I am a gracious girl. Of my Vikingness I'm justly proud."_

_"Beata, Freya." _She started again in her soft voice._ "You know I'm so much more than the vulgar, weak, common crowd."_

_"Than tell me, Freya."_ Astrid cried._ "Why I see her flying there? Why her smoldring eyes are scorching his heart. I fear her, I see her."_

_"The sun caught in her raven hair, is firing the love in his heart out of all control." _She cried further._ "Like fire! Hellfire! That fire in his heart! That burning... Desire... Is turning him insane."_

Then, she all let it go, all of the angryness and rage in her mind._ "It's not my fault! I'm not to blame! It's that dragon girl! The witch who send that flame! It's not my fault! If in Odin's plan, he made Hella so much stronger than a woman! Protect me, Freya! Don't let the dragons cast her spell, don't let her fire sear his flesh and bones! Destroy, Authum Avala! And let her taste the fires of Hella!"_

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do you think of it? Is this a cliffhanger?<strong>

**Next chapter is epilogue.**

**It was nice you guys all read this, I never really expected to get so much favs or favorites. Thanks everyone who did that!**

**Anyways, I did find a few names on the internet, so I hope you agree.**

**P.S. the lyrics is a parody on 'Hellfire' from the Disney movie 'The Hunchback of the Notre Dame'.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Epilogue; Berk and Aridell_

**You'll find the names I've chosen in the story.**

**If you don't understand which child is from which couple, just leave a review and I shall answer it.**

* * *

><p>This, is Berk.<p>

It's located 12 days North of Hopeless and a few degrees South of Freezing to Death.

There's nothing wrong with living on this Island.

We have fishing, hunting, farming and beautiful sight on the sunsets.

But our tribe is different.

We are the Hairy Hooligans, and we are allianced with the Bludvist Clan and their tribe, the Mad Molans, through the Chief's marriage with their leader: Authum Avala Bludvist.

And she happens to be a pure Dragon Rider with the Soul of a Dragon and the Heart of a Human, just as our Chief.

No one ever dared to involve themselves with the Bludvists, and look at us:

Both islands have peace with the dragons and Dragon Racing is common among all of us.

It are the dragons that made a difference in our lives.

~ By Gunnar Ingerman

* * *

><p><strong>19 years later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Sheep ran around the village, trying to hide for the Dragon Racers.<p>

There were 4 contestants: all the eldest born of Berkian clans.

"Bring it on!" Thurmond Eret, aged 17, called as his Hubblegrunt dragon named Fierca fired a shot at the Monsterous Nightmare dragon of the Jorgenson eldest.

"You're going to pay for that!" the eldest Jorgenson, Hagan, aged 16, called back and he grabbed a sheep from the ground who stood in the way.

A very fast but also mysterious dragon , the Shockjaw dragon, appeared, carrying a thin girl with perfect sky blue eyes and nicely braided blonde hair on it's back. That was Eydis Ingerman, aged 17.

"Bad luck guys!" she called, taking the sheep from Hagan.

"She always does that!" Thurmond said.

"Typically Eydis. Now hoping Asger shows up." Hagan said.

Then a big shadow was flying above them.

All 3 dragon riders looked up.

It was Cloudcutter the Stormcutter with a young 18-year-old boy on it's back.

That boy was Asger Haddock, the Chief's eldest son.

"Good timing Asger!" Thurmond called, his short raven hair dancing in the wind.

Asger didn't reply, but his dark green eyes told the younger Dragon Riders enough, they got out of his way.

"You think you can beat me Haddock?" Eydis asked.

"I did it before." was all Asger said before jumping on the Shockjaw's tail and ran to Eydis, taking the sheep from her hands and jumped back on Cloudcutter.

The 4 Riders flew through the ring and Asger throwed the sheep into the shutter with his family's new crest: the Night Fury.

"And another point for the House of Haddock! Points: Asger Haddock; 9, Eydis Ingerman; 6, Thurmond Eret; 4 and Hagan Jorgenson; 2." the old blacksmith Viking Gobber yelled.

Then the horn was blown.

"The black sheep!" Eydis called. "I still can win!"

"Watch out sis!" Eydis's younger brothers Frode (15) and Gunnar (12) called.

"Go for it brother!" Thurmond's little brother Iver (16) called.

"You can beat those Haddocks!" that was Borghild, Thurmond's little sister who's 15.

"Bring it on Hagan!" Hertha, Hagan's 14 year old sister, called.

All the villagers supported their most favorite racer.

Even the Chief and his wife did, who of course supported their son Asger, who had to be officially impartial.

Their 5 other children: Balder (16), Haldor (14), Magnhild (16), Thora (13) and Ylva (12), also supported their brother.

But Ylva had a dream to become the best Dragon Racer ever, even better then her brother.

She already had bonded to a dragon: the youngest hatchling of her parents' Night Furies: Bravelight.

Ylva looked at her father, who looked down at her with a smile a few seconds later.

"Dad?" she started.

"Yes darling?" her father asked.

"When can I enter those races?" Ylva asked.

"You really want to train, don't you?" her father asked.

"Yes!" Ylva enthousiasticly replied.

"Go ask your grandmother, I'm sure she would like to train you." her father replied her question.

Ylva loved the answer her father gave her. "Thank you daddy!" she said and hugged him.

"I know you'll be a good Dragon Racer." her father said with a smile. "No go find your grandmother."

"I will dad!" Ylva said and went for the search for her grandmother Valka, who was probably somewhere flying with her Stormcutter dragon Cloudjumper.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did this end good?<strong>

**I want to hear whatever your opinion is.**


End file.
